boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Rothstein
Arnold Rothstein (played by Michael Stuhlbarg), affectionately nicknamed "The Big Bankroll" is the biggest, most powerful gangster in the country at this time. Biography As a consummate gambler, strategic genius, and forward-thinking intellect, Rothstein never bets unless the fix is in. "The Big Bankroll" has incredible resources at his disposal, and will go down in history for his most famous, and possibly most impressive fix - the rigging of the 1919 baseball World Series. It is Rothstein's activity which brings Agent Nelson Van Alden to Atlantic City, and brings the heat on Nucky Thompson. After Nelson Van Alden investigates Nucky's operations, he diverts his attention to him, believing Nucky to be the "bigger fish" of the two. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Arnold Rothstein comes to Atlantic City, at the behest of Chicago mafioso Johnny Torrio, to establish a business relationship with Enoch "Nucky" Thompson. Rothstein brings his associate and protege Lucky Luciano with him to Atlantic City. They initially meet with Torrio and his boss Big Jim Colosimo at the Brighton Hotel, observed by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden. The next night they have dinner with Torrio, Colosimo and Nucky at the Traymore Hotel. Nucky takes a dislike to Luciano during the dinner and Rothstein defends Luciano. In their first business interaction, Nucky agrees to sell Rothstein his newly imported shipment of 100 cases of Canadian Club Whiskey for 60,000 dollars, though Rothstein's own men will be required to do the pickup. The two shake hands on the deal. Nucky gives Rothstein a business card for an illegal casino fronting as a men's association. The following day, Nucky receives a phone call from the casino's manager Lolly Steinman, informing him that Rothstein has won over 90,000 dollars and shows no signs of stopping. Steinman believes Rothstein has been cheating. Nucky comes to the casino and approaches Rothstein's table. Rothstein asks why he has been cut off and Nucky responds that it is a "small house" and that they "can't handle Rothstein's kind of action." When Rothstein tells Nucky that he is willing to accept his credit, Nucky's mood quickly become's sour. Now feeling "unwelcome" at the casino, Rothstein agrees to leave, but tells Nucky that he is still owed 33,000 after subtracting the money for the whiskey shipment. Nucky then tells Steinman to cash Rothstein out. Rothstein returns to New York and arranges for his associate Davey Murdoch to collect the shipment. Murdoch and his men are murdered in a hijacking and the shipment is lost. Rothstein suspects that Nucky is responsible when Nucky starts avoiding his calls. In reality Nucky's driver and Torrio's driver planned the hijacking without their bosses knowledge, although both Torrio and Nucky profited from the plan. The Ivory Tower Rothstein plays pool in a large games room. His assistant, the Grey-Haired Man, announces the arrival of Luciano. Luciano has brought Frankie Yale with him as instructed. Rothstein greets Yale and tells him he knows that he has been to Chicago. Yale claims to have been visiting a friend and Luciano says that the visit went badly for Yale’s friend. Rothstein offers Yale a drink and tells him a story. Rothstein once knew a small time short con artist who would bet players at a pool hall that he could swallow a ball. The man could perform the feat and was able to regurgitate the ball. Rothstein had seen him succeed with the con several times. Rothstein bet the man 10,000 dollars that he could not swallow a ball of Rothstein's choosing. The man agreed which Rothstein took as a sign the man thought Rothstein stupid. Rothstein selected the cue ball and the man choked to death. Rothstein knew that the cue ball was larger than the others. Rothstein tells Yale the story as a warning not to treat him as stupid. Rothstein demands to know who ordered Yale to kill Big Jim Colosimo. The murder was ordered by Johnny Torrio to clear the way for Torrio to get into bootlegging. Rothstein also learns that Torrio bought the shipment of liquor that was hijacked and concludes that Nucky was behind the hijacking. Nucky eventually takes one of Rothstein’s calls, telling Rothstein it is a pleasant surprise. Rothstein says he is willing to call the loss of the shipment a misunderstanding but wants 100,000 dollars to cover it. Nucky is shocked. Rothstein says that Nucky has sold the shipment to Chicago and murdered his men including his sister-in-law's nephew. Nucky denies having any involvement and tells Rothstein he does not care if his mother was one of the drivers. Rothstein asks if this is how Nucky does business and Nucky threatens to show him how he does business if he returns to Atlantic City before hanging up. Broadway Limited Rothstein's wife's nephew Simon is discovered in the woods. He survived the Hammonton hijacking despite being shot. Simon dies while being questioned by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden but not before he identifies Jimmy Darmody as one of the perpetrators. Charlie Luciano watches Rothstein play poker. Rothstein is left with only one opponent in the hand, Buck, and asks for Luciano’s assessment. Luciano checks Rothstein’s hand before saying it depends on the other player’s hand. Rothstein asks what Luciano thinks Buck has and Luciano says he is not psychic. Rothstein observes that the pot is full and asks Buck to estimate the amount; Buck’s guess is simply “plenty”. Rothstein states that the exact amount bet so far is $22,500; this is confirmed by the Dealer. Rothstein asks Buck how much mining equipment he would need to sell to earn as much as that and Buck’s answer is vague again. Rothstein raises the bet $5000 and Buck folds, admitting he was bluffing. To Buck’s annoyance Rothstein shows his cards and says he was bluffing too. Rothstein suggests a break and another player jokes that they have only been going for 14 hours. Luciano asks Rothstein why he was summoned and Rothstein relays the news of Simon’s discovery in the woods and subsequent death. Luciano helps Rothstein to change his collar and offers condolences. Rothstein has learned that Jimmy was one of two shooters involved in the hijacking and orders Luciano to find out the name of the other shooter from Jimmy and then kill them both. Anastasia Luciano goes to Jimmy's address in Atlantic City and meets his mother, Gillian Darmody. Luciano mistakenly believes that she is his wife and the two begin a romantic relationship. Nights in Ballygran Rothstein meets with his attorney, Bill Fallon, in a New York barbershop to discuss ongoing media coverage alleging his involvement in fixing the baseball world series. Rothstein worries that he was seen meeting with boxer Abe Attell and then ate dinner with baseball player “Sleepy Bill” Burns at the Astor hotel. Fallon recommends ignoring the accusations until they pass but Rothstein is concerned that the World Series was months ago already. Family Limitation Rothstein tracks Luciano down to a hotel in Atlantic City and calls him there. Luciano answers “yeah” and Arnold Rothstein criticises his telephone manner. Rothstein observes that Luciano is obviously not in Saratoga as planned. Luciano confirms and asks how Rothstein knew; Rothstein says he used his crystal ball and goes on to, correctly, predict that Luciano is not wearing his trousers. Luciano laughs and asks why Rothstein is calling. Rothstein hands a letter to his assistant as Luciano says that he cannot speak freely. Luciano asks if he can call Rothstein back as he is with Jimmy Darmody’s wife. Rothstein enlightens Luciano that Gillian Darmody is actually Jimmy’s mother and hangs up. Home Lucky Luciano contacts the D'Alessio brothers in Atlantic City. He offers them the opportunity to work for Rothstein if they rob Lolly Steinman's casino and give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein. Hold Me in Paradise In New York City Rothstein sits as his attorney Bill Fallon pours a glass of milk for him. Fallon tells Rothstein that he has heard rumours of the District Attorney investigating the Chicago White Sox. Rothstein asks which players and Fallon tells him that it is Seacott and Jackson. Rothstein recognises that the authorities are targeting the farm boys. Fallon half-heartedly reassures Rothstein that Abe Attell will say nothing whatever the players reveal. Rothstein says that Attell has already been talking to their shared associated. Fallon wonders what will happen if he is questioned and Rothstein predicts that he will fold quickly. Fallon asks Rothstein to repeat his practice denial which he does; beginning with a commentary on his respect for baseball. Fallon improves the wording slightly. Rothstein goes on to say that he was approached by Attell but turned down his offer to fix the 1919 world series and then avoided betting on the series. Fallon plays prosecutor and asks if a man named “Sport” Sullivan also approached Rothstein. Rothstein says that he is approached daily by people with schemes and that suffering fools is not illegal. Fallon jokes that it is not too late for Rothstein to attend law school. Rothstein grins and counters that he prefers to make an honest living. The casino robbery goes according to plan until Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson arrives to make the collection. Eli is shot but the D'Alessio brothers escape unharmed with the take. Belle Femme Rothstein plays pool in his games room in New York City. Meyer Lansky knocks and lets himself in, sharing a nod with Rothstein. Lansky is followed by Leo and Ignacious D’Alessio, Mickey Doyle and Lucky Luciano. Luciano introduces the others and they shake hands with Rothstein. Leo says that it is an honour to meet him; Rothstein notes that they have heard of him and wonders what it was that they heard. Leo says that it was all good. Rothstein wonders if he has a reputation for honesty and fairness and Leo says that he has. Rothstein tells them that a reputation takes a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy before completing a difficult trick shot. He asks Luciano to re-rack the balls and counts a few bills from his sizeable bankroll. He tells his visitors that he has heard that they are interested in the liquor business and Ignacious says that they are interested in making money. Rothstein challenges Luciano to a game of eight ball pool for $500. Luciano breaks as Lansky takes the wager. Rothstein says that are two ways to make money in the alcohol business, the first being to take cheap whiskey and dilute it before resale. Doyle interjects that he was doing well with that way and Rothstein continues calling this the stupid way which does not interest him. Rothstein notes the growing demand for quality whiskey and the money that can be made by importing it. He believes rich people will vie with one another to serve the best whiskey to their guests. Rothstein plays as he talks and sinks a succession of balls. He tells his guests that he is interested in setting up a business importing scotch whiskey. He plans to use his own ships to bring the liquor from distilleries in Europe to be unloaded outside the 3 mile limit. He explains that it then needs to be smuggled ashore and Lansky adds that this will be the D’Alessio brother’s role. Rothstein asserts that Atlantic City is perfect for this purpose but that Nucky is a problem. He says that he would normally make a deal with someone like Nucky but that he finds Nucky greedy and unreasonable. Leo notes that these are qualities that can be remedied with a bullet. Luciano smiles at the remark while Rothstein ignores it and asks his visitors to sign forms that he has prepared for them to signify their acceptance of his proposal. Leo wonders what the forms are for and Luciano elucidates. They are $500,000 life insurance policies from Rothstein’s own Rothmere Surety company. Rothstein adds that they will be handling large quantities of his money and that the policies are assurance for him. Luciano tells them to consider it an incentive not to make mistakes as Lansky hands them a pen. Leo and Ignacious are hesitant and Luciano urges them on in Italian. Leo, apparently lacking literacy skills, grips the pen at its base and makes his mark. Doyle joins the others and with the forms signed Lansky offers to show them out. Once they are gone Rothstein asks Luciano if he knows the nicest thing about the Bronx Zoo. Luciano does not respond and Rothstein delivers his punchline along with potting another ball; “there’s bars between you and the monkeys”. Luciano is captured by Jimmy Darmody and gives away Rothstein as the backer of the D'Alessio brothers. Luciano narrowly avoids being killed because Jimmy is arrested by Prohibition Agents. The brothers attempt to kill Nucky is thwarted by Eddie Kessler. The Emerald City A Return to Normalcy Thompson indicates that he is willing to forget about the hijacking incident if Rothstein pays one million dollars and gives up the locations of the other D'Alessio brothers. Season 2 The Age of Reason Rothstein visists Atlantic City to attend a meeting chaired by Nucky Thompson. Nucky holds the meeting in the sitting room of his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Seated in the centre of the room are Nucky, Rothstein, alcohol importer Bill McCoy, Nucky’s bootlegging manager Chalky White, and Rothstein's Philadelphia connection Waxey Gordon. At the edge of the room are Nucky’s driver and enforcer Owen Sleater, Rothstein's protégé Lucky Luciano, Luciano's associate Meyer Lansky and Philadelphia gangster Herman Kaufman. With Atlantic City blockaded by the coast guard they are there to arrange delivery of McCoy’s shipments via Philadelphia. If the clear skies hold McCoy is planning to weigh anchor close to shore near Philadelphia at 2 a.m. the following night. Waxey explains that he will transport the liquor ashore in speedboats and has a dozen of them at his disposal. He estimates that this step can be completed in under an hour. Nucky and McCoy worry about the coast guard around Philadelphia and Rothstein confirms that Waxey has assured their safety. Waxey states that the guarantee of plain sailing is what he is being paid for. Nucky gripes about Waxey’s twenty percent share. Rothstein explains that once ashore the crates will be put onto trucks by Waxey’s men. Waxey points out Kaufman as the supervisor for this step and states that the trucks will be driven to the border of Atlantic City where Luciano and Lansky will complete the journey. Luciano complains to Rothstein that Waxey should earn his share by having his men complete the journey. Waxey compares Luciano to a woman asking to be walked home and Kaufman jokes about needing a good night kiss. Luciano threatens Kaufman and Lansky quiets Luciano. Chalky tells Luciano that he will expect delivery around 5 a.m. and reminds Luciano to signal his arrival with flashing headlights. Rothstein looks at Nucky and Nucky nods his assent. The shipment is delivered as planned but not without incident. Jimmy Darmody attempts a hijacking but abandons the plan when he finds that Luciano and Lansky are the guards. The trio secretly make a bargain to work together to take control of the entire bootlegging operation from Nucky and Rothstein. Two Boats and a Lifeguard At a stable Arnold Rothstein discusses making a late entry into the 4th July 1921 race at the Aqueduct track with Sidereal, a horse that he owns, with his trainer, Max Hirsch. Rothstein’s assistant stands behind the pair. Rothstein expects to net large winnings by making Sidereal (who is a relative unknown) a late entry on the busy race day to ensure long odds that he can sustain by surreptitiously betting through intermediaries while the bookmakers are too distracted to properly adjust the odds; a scheme he calls unorthodox but not illegal. Hirsch jokingly compares Rothstein to a spider charming a fly. Rothstein notes that Hirsch has also been known to spin webs. Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky arrive and Rothstein introduces them to Hirsch and tells them that Sidereal will be racing soon. Hirsch objects, saying that the horse has not yet been entered; Rothstein asks Hirsch if they can continue to talk about it. Hirsch jokes that Rothstein will talk while he will listen and then exits. Rothstein asks how his subordinates are doing. Lansky says they are not making much money but are enjoying getting out in the sunshine. Rothstein observes that there are cheaper ways to get a tan than betting on losers. Luciano agrees and jokes that the last horse he backed is still running for the finish line. Rothstein asks for news from Philadelphia and Luciano says that it is business as usual. Lansky adds that Bill McCoy will be delivering another shipment that Thursday. Rothstein notes that with Nucky Thompson still alive they should proceed as planned. He wonders if his subordinates know anything about the assassination attempt against Nucky. Luciano falsely denies knowledge and Lansky obfuscates, relaying a rumour that it was ordered by Nucky’s brother, Eli Thompson. Rothstein doubts this and suspects that Jimmy Darmody was involved. Luciano claims that Jimmy would not be capable and Rothstein wonders if this is pillow talk from Gillian Darmody. Luciano lies again, claiming that he has not seen Gillian in months. Rothstein nods and then sniffs the air. Lansky asks what is wrong. Rothstein says that he is bothered by the manure but that it is to be expected when conducting business in a stable. Rothstein wipes his hands and leaves Luciano and Lansky to consider his meaning. Rothstein goes to Atlantic City to meet with Nucky at the Armoury. Torrio and Rothstein wait for Nucky inside. He arrives and thanks them for coming and apologises for the setting. Rothstein understands the need for privacy and Torrio asks how they can help. Nucky confuses Torrio by asking him to get his subordinates in line. Nucky explains that the shooter, Vito Scalercio, is connected to Al Capone. Torrio reveals Capone’s frequent phone conversations with Jimmy and Rothstein confesses that Jimmy visited him in New York. Nucky complains that he has not been told earlier. Rothstein admits that it was the day after Nucky’s arrest and reassures Nucky that he turned down Jimmy’s offer to supply alcohol. Nucky asks if Rothstein will vouch for Luciano and Lansky and Rothstein defers. Rothstein tells Nucky about one of Waxey’s men being killed on the way to make a delivery in what Luciano called an attempted hijacking. Nucky tells his associates that “the pups have grown fangs.” Nucky asks for advice and rejects Torrio’s suggestion that he kill Jimmy given the ongoing federal surveillance. Rothstein turns away as the others talk, deep in thought. Torrio suggests retirement and Nucky admits that all of his capital is tied up in land. Rothstein suggests inaction; the others are disbelieving. Rothstein explains that in his experience as a gambler when no move is available the best action is to wait until an opportunity arises and to then bet heavily. Battle of the Century Nucky goes to Ireland and trades weapons for whiskey with the Irish Republican Army. Georgia Peaches Rothstein and Bill Fallon meet with Nucky Thompson in Fallon’s New York offices on July 24 1921. Fallon greets Nucky and says that he has heard only good things. Rothstein jokes that none of them came from him and Nucky plays along, saying that this narrows the list of suspects. Teddy looks at a baseball on the corner of Fallon’s desk. Fallon asks if the boy likes baseball and makes a gift of the ball, telling Teddy that it is signed by Ty Cobb. Nucky prompts Teddy to say thank you but Teddy instead remarks that Cobb is a bad man. Nucky tells Teddy that while Cobb does not like to be crossed he is a good player to have at bat if you are losing. Teddy goes out with Fallon's secretary. As the door closes behind them Fallon takes another signed baseball from the stock he keeps in a desk drawer and places it on the stand. Fallon says that Rothstein has told him that Nucky wants to take his case in a new direction; Nucky jokes that he would prefer away from jail. Fallon disparages Ginsburg as he pours drinks (milk for Rothstein) and Nucky says that he hopes Fallon is not charging him to hear that he is a fool for hiring Ginsburg. Fallon shrugs and agrees that part of the meeting will be free. Rothstein tells Nucky that if you can see past Fallon’s charm he is effective. Nucky asks if Fallon will be able to change the trial venue back to Atlantic City and Fallon admits that this is unlikely but reassures Nucky that he is skilled at sowing the seed of doubt in a jury trial. Nucky jokingly wonders at the cost of Fallon’s seed farming and Fallon announces a rate of $80 per hour inclusive of his ability to befriend judges. Nucky wonders what Fallon would say if he had no money for bribes and Fallon tells him that he would be relying solely on his legal acumen. Nucky asks Rothstein’s advice and Rothstein tells him that a gambler likes a long shot. Fallon laughs and Nucky nods and drinks deeply from his glass. To the Lost Rothstein]] sits at his desk with several packets of heroin in front of him and Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky sat opposite. One is open showing the white powder it contains. Rothstein says that he had understood that it was brown and Lansky clarifies that there are several preparations. Luciano says that it should be gold and Lansky adds that once a customer has tried it they are addicted. Rothstein wonders who their supplier is and Luciano says that it is a Chinese downtown resident. Lansky explains that it is imported from the orient. Rothstein suggests that they set up their own import operation, concealing the heroin in shipments of Chinese lanterns. The phone rings once. Lansky is impressed by the suggestion of cutting out the middle man. Luciano lies that they came to Rothstein first. Rothstein’s assistant enters and announces that Nucky is on the phone. Rothstein takes the call and congratulates Nucky on the mistrial. Rothstein says that it seems that Fallon earned his fee, Nucky jokes that Fallon must think that he did. Rothstein asks what he can do and Nucky says that he is calling about Manny. Nucky asks if Rothstein would mind if Manny were dead and Rothstein enquires why Nucky is asking. Nucky says that it is a courtesy because of their shared association with Waxey Gordon. Rothstein pointedly says the proposal aloud slowly and it is met with indifference from Luciano and Lansky. He then adds that he would have no opinion either way. Nucky says that he then has a decision to make. Rothstein recommends that he stage a coin toss and will know which side he desires when it is in the air. Season 3 Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse at Nucky and his associates before storming out. Nucky heads to Rothstein's house to find out more about Daugherty's middleman Gaston Means, after meeting him for the first time. Rothstein says that he is infamous as a big personality but asserts that it is still worth paying Daughterty for protection despite the corruption accusations against him. They discuss details for the upcoming shipment and Rothstein catches Nucky making a mistake over the scheduling. Rothstein blames Nucky's distraction on his relationship with Billie and gently warns that she is a "vivacious young woman". Relationships Family *Carolyn Rothstein: Wife Staff *Grey-Haired Man: Assistant *Bill Fallon: Attorney *Max Hirsch: Horse trainer Racketeering *Lucky Luciano: Protégé *Meyer Lansky: Protégé *Abe Attell: Lieutenant *Davey Murdoch: Lieutenant (deceased) *Simon: Employee, distant relative (deceased) *"Sleepy Bill" Burns: Associate *Nucky Thompson: Ally and business partner, boss of the Atlantic City Organization *Johnny Torrio: Ally, boss of the Chicago Outfit *Waxey Gordon: Ally and business partner, Philadelphia crime boss *Jimmy Darmody: Associate, former boss of the Atlantic City Organization (deceased) *Big Jim Colosimo: Former boss of the Chicago Outfit (deceased) *Joe Masseria: New York mafia boss *Frankie Yale: Associate *Al Capone: Associate through Torrio *Eddie Kessler: Associate through Thompson *Owen Sleater: Associate through Thompson *Herman Kaufman: Associate through Gordon (deceased) *Bill McCoy: Alcohol importer *Chalky White: Associate through Thompson *Lolly Steinman: Casino manager in Atlantic City Memorable Quotes *''“There was a man once—I don’t recall his name—frequented the billiard parlors downtown. He made a comfortable living wagering whether he could swallow certain objects, billiard balls being his specialty. He’d pick a ball then take it down his gullet to here, and regurgitate it back up. And one evening, I decided to challenge this man to a wager: ten thousand in cash for him to do the trick with the billiard ball of my choosing. Now, he knew I’d seen him do this a dozen times, so I can only surmise that he thought I was stupid. We laid down the cash, and I handed him the cue ball. He swallowed it down, it lodged in his throat, and he choked to death on the spot. What I knew and he didn’t was the cue ball was one sixteenth of an inch larger than the other balls—''just'' too large to swallow. Do you know what the moral of this tale is, Mr. Yale?" "The moral of the story is that if I cause a stranger to choke to death for my own amusement, what do you think I’ll do to you if you don’t tell me who ordered you to kill Colosimo?”'' ("The Ivory Tower") *''"This war ends here. Any bad blood or past transgressions of whatever nature, business or personal, are hereby nullified."'' (A Return to Normalcy) *''"A sound elimination is the basis of good health."'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"Some things, Charlie, you have to swallow."'' ("What Does the Bee Do?") *''"I make my living, Mr. Thompson, in large part as a gambler. Some days I make 20 bets, some days I make none. There are weeks, sometimes months in fact, when I don't make any bet at all because there is simply no play. So I wait, plan, marshal my resources, and when I finally see my opportunity and there is a bet to make... I bet it all."'' ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") *"Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like money. *"I have a crystal ball Charlie, you know that. I see....you're not wearing your trowsers." *"Mr. Darmody, don't you find it peculiar that neither one of us has mentioned Nucky Thompson spent last night in jail?" *"A reputation takes a lifetime to build, and seconds to destroy." Appearances External links *Arnold Rothstein on The Godfather Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Gangsters Category:Historical figures Category:Jewish people Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:New York City Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3